Contando a mis ex
by FlorColfer
Summary: Kurt es un chico inteligente, atractivo y divertido que ha tenido una vida amorosa bastante decepcionante y que está luchando para tomar mejores decisiones de su vida. Blaine es el que se acuesta con todos los chicos de Manhatan y quien sabe por otras ciudades. El es un chico encantador y un poco obsesivo sexual. SI NO LES GUSTA NO LEAN.


**Hace 1 semana Cory no esta con nosotros 3 **

**1982-2013**

* * *

Me llamo Kurt Hummel tengo 23 años y trabajo de asistente de Sebastian Smithe, como sabrán, el es intolerante. ¿Saben lo que es reírme apropósito cada vez que hace un chiste sin sentido y estúpido? bueno, ahora lo saben.

Me levante cuidadosamente para no despertar al chico que tenia al lado y fui al baño. Me peine bien el jopo con un mechón rubio, Me puse perfume y fui a acostarme otra vez cuidadosamente. Vio como se removió un poco el chico que tenia al lado y lo miro.

-Te ves tan bien en la mañana...-Dijo el mohicano y Kurt lo miro acomodándose mas en la cama.

-¿ah si? Gracias-Dijo mirándolo y luego el mohicano se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Kurt se levanto, se puso su ropa y fue a preparar el desayuno, lo mismo hizo el muchacho.

-Kurt, ya me voy-Dijo agarrando su chaqueta y sus llaves.

-Pero te hice waffles con miel-Dijo Kurt con la espátula en la mano y con la hoya en la otra sirviendo los waffles al plato. El muchacho no dudo y se sentó.

-Gracias, Kurt-Dijo el chico y Kurt le dio una leve sonrisa y se sentó a comer.

-Así que... Puck. ¿Serias mi pareja en la boda de mi hermano?-Dijo Kurt detenidamente. Puck termino de tragar la exquisita comida del castaño.

-¿Estarán tus padres?-Pregunto comiendo una porción mas y tomando jugo.

-¿En la boda de mi hermano?... Si, creo que si-Dijo Kurt sarcástico.

-Ummm... no lose-Dijo dejando el plato vació. Se paro y Kurt lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Puck le volvió a hablar poniéndose su casco en la cabeza-Así que si quieres tener sexo casual, no te olvides en llamar-Dijo cerrando su chaqueta.

-Claro, muchas gracias-Dijo Kurt sonriendole. Vio como Puck se iba y se quedo viendo las escaleras. La puerta del frente del otro departamento se abrió revelando a un moreno totalmente desnudo, solamente tenia tapada con una toalla pequeña su anatomía. Su abdomen era bien marcado y sus brazos un poco pequeños sin tanto músculos. El morocho solo lo saludo con un guiño mientras agarraba su diario que estaba en la puerta y Kurt solo asintió con la cabeza, cerro su puerta y fue a alistarse para ir al trabajo.

* * *

-¡Hola chicos!-Dijo Kurt entrando al lugar que estaban todas las chicos con sus computadoras pero estaban paradas y hablando. Vio la oficina de Sebastian y el tenia su mano en su cara hablando con una persona.

-¿Creen que este pensando?-Dijo Ashley y luego se rieron.

-No lo creo, tiene la mente muy estúpida-Dijo Robert mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

-¿Creen que se este oliendo los dedos?-Dijo Kurt dejando las cosas en su mesa. Sebastian parecía que se olía los dedos por que tenia su mano en su nariz.

-Jajajajaja, puede ser. No quiero creer el olor que debe haber en ellos-Dramático Katy haciendo reír a todos. Luego salio Sebastian.

-Kurt, ven un momento por favor-Dijo sebastian levantando la voz para llamar la atención de Kurt. El asintió y fue a los segundos.

-Okay, okay no te preocupes-Dijo Sebastian hablando por teléfono. Kurt se empezó a sacar su chaqueta de cuero marrón-No, no te lo saques todavía-le dijo a Kurt y este volvió a ponérselo-Ok, adiós-y con eso ultimo el corto la llamada.

-¿Que necesitabas, Seb?-Dijo Kurt con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Tengo que despedirte-Dijo de una vez Sebastian.

-Oh... ¿Por que?-Dijo Kurt un poco apenado, aunque no soportaba el carácter de Sebastian se quedaría en el trabajo, pero lo echaron.

-Um... no lose, como sabes mi padre da las ordenes solo yo las obedezco-Dijo Sebastian con su sonrisa despreciable.

-¿A cuantos mas despidieron?-Dijo Kurt son una pequeña sonrisa. Sebastian se fijo en unos papeles.

-Ehmm... haber... Solo a ti-Dijo cortante.

-Oh, bueno. Tu padre debe odiarme para ser solo yo-Dijo riendo un poco.

-Ya tienes que irte...-Dijo dándose vuelta en su silla y por su café se le cayo en su entrepierna. El grito y espanto a todos los de afuera. Por el vidrio que había Kurt sonrió a sus amigos y ellos le hicieron la seña del pulgar arriba. Kurt rió malvadamente y Sebastian lo miro sin comprender. Fue a buscar una caja para poner sus pertenencias y se fue del lugar.

* * *

**No voy a actualizar en un par de meses por que no tengo computadora:l o capaz que actualize, yo que se u.u**


End file.
